


Rain

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Rescued by Koga, Tori enjoys a nice night with him.





	Rain

It was cold and wet out, and Tori was soaked to the bone. No matter how compact he made himself, he just couldn’t keep warm. Shivers wracked through his little body, and he wondered where on earth Yuzuru was. 

Yuzuru was supposed to have picked him with his driver, but neither had showed up, and Tori had been waiting for over two hours now in the pouring rain. The only good thing about the rain was that it hid his tears.

He had tried calling Yuzuru, but his phone battery had died before the call could connect. He couldn’t even call his new boyfriend, Koga, to come get him now. So he had ended up with no choice but to wait for Yuzuru to come looking for him.

Tori pushed his face into his knees, rocking himself slowly on the bench on the sidewalk. Was Yuzuru really going to leave him to die like this? Was he really going to die of hypothermia on the side of the road like some sort of feral animal? It was, perhaps, a bit dramatic of him to think that way, but he couldn’t help it. Yuzuru had never been this late before.

“Oi, chibi! Why the hell are you out here in this weather?!” The familiar sound of his boyfriend’s voice made Tori look up sharply just in time to see Koga rounding the corner in his school uniform.

Tori leapt off the bench immediately and darted over to Koga, a wail rising in his throat. “Yuzuru abandoned me! He left me to dieeeeeeeeeee!”

“Quit that!” Koga snapped, slipping off his uniform jacket and dropping it around Tori’s shoulders. “He didn’t leave you to die. How long have you been out here?”

“Two hours!” Tori pulled Koga’s jacket tightly around himself, trying to stop his shivering. Though he tried not to, he ended up sneezing.

“You didn’t think to call me and instead waited out here to catch a cold?! The hell is wrong with you?!” Perhaps Koga was being a bit harsh, but it was out of worry that he spoke so sharply.

Tori sniffled. “My phone died!” He looked up at Koga with wide, teary eyes, shaking much like a chihuahua or pomeranian did.

Unable to help himself, Koga pulled Tori into a reluctant hug, huffing. “Sorry for getting mad.” He grumbled quietly, misinterpreting his shivering as fear.

Tori burrowed against him, sniffling. He was so warm compared with the raindrops that felt like ice on his skin. “You’re so warm…”

 

“Momo-chan?” Koga asked, calling Tori by his nickname. He frowned a bit, noticing how cold Tori was. He suppressed a sigh and rubbed Tori’s back gently for a moment. “Come on.”

Tori let out a noise of distress when Koga let go of him, and hurried to slip under his arm so that he could at least steal some of Koga’s body heat while they walked. “Where are we going?” He rubbed at his nose, sniffling quietly.

“I’m taking you to my place. It’s closer, and you can say hi to Leon. I’ll call Yuzuru for you when we get there.” Koga replied, pulling Tori against him and keeping his arm wrapped around him protectively.

Tori perked up at the thought of Koga’s precious corgi. Leon was a good boy and liked to snuggle, so he would be happy to curl up with the dog. “You have to feed me too.” He demanded.

Koga snorted, but otherwise didn’t answer. He only glanced at him every so often to make sure he was doing alright, the entire walk to his home.

“I don’t wanna climb the steps.” Tori looked up and pouted at Koga when they reached the stairs that led up to his apartment. “Carry me!”

“Are you serious?” Koga stared at Tori for a moment, putting up an air of denial, though it wouldn’t take much to make him give in to Tori’s demand.

“Mhm! Carry me! Carry me!” Tori began to chant, pressing up against Koga and pouting at him like a puppy.

“Fine.” Koga grumbled and lifted Tori into his arms, and then slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Better?”

“Noooooo! Not like that! That’s not how you’re supposed to carry me!” Tori went about flailing his hands against Koga’s back as he was carted up the stairs. “Carry me in a normal way!”

“This is a normal way.” Koga laughed as Tori’s hands bounced harmlessly off his back. He fished his keys out from his pocket and stopped in front of his apartment door. He unlocked it and pushed it open slowly, greeted with Leon wagging his stubby tail.

“Noooooooooo! It’s not! It’s not! Put me down!” Tori wailed, halfway to throwing a tantrum.

Koga stepped into his apartment and kicked the door shut, carrying Tori to the bathroom. He carefully put him down on the shower mat. “Stay put for a minute.”

Tori huffed and watched him go. Then he looked around at everything there, noting the dirty shower curtain and grimy mirror. To be blunt, it was a pig sty. He had never thought that Koga was a particularly clean person, but he hadn’t thought it was this bad.

When Koga returned, Tori pouted. “You need to fire your maid! This place is a mess!” Tori wrinkled his nose, leaning down to pet Leon, who was happily leaning all his weight against his leg.

“The hell are you talking about? I don’t have a maid.” Koga raised an eyebrow. “I don’t clean much...wait! Are you insulting me?!” He growled.

“N-no! I...was just thinking that I could hire you a maid so that you don’t have to do the cleaning! No boyfriend of mine will do something as...as mundane as that!” Tori hoped Koga would believe him.

“Ugh, whatever. Just get changed.” Koga placed a set of his clothes down on the counter and dropped a towel over Tori’s head. “They’ll be too big, but it’s just until we can get yours washed and dried.” He grumbled, turning around. He, too, was dripping water, and needed to change. “Come on, Leon.”

Leon barked, wagging his stumpy tail. He plopped down next to Tori, tongue lolling out happily. He hardly ever got to see Tori and clearly wanted to stay with him.

“Fine, fine.” Koga grumbled and left, closing the door behind him.

Tori waited until he was sure Koga had gone, and then quickly undressed. He dried himself off, shivering, taking great care in drying out his pink hair. Then he grabbed the clothes Koga had left him, pulling them on slowly.

They were much too big. The shirt looked more like a dress on him, and the sweat pants he’d been left bunched up by his ankles and dragged on the ground. Thankfully, the drawstrings were long enough that he could tighten them to the point where they wouldn’t fall down.

He left his clothes on the floor and leaned down to pet Leon before he left the bathroom. Once in the hall, he glanced around in search of Koga.

Tori found Koga in the living room, setting up a nest of blankets on the arm chair. He shuffled over to him and wrapped his arms around Koga from behind, still shivering like mad.

“Hang on, I’m almost done with this.” Koga reached back and ruffled his hair. “I called Yuzuru. He said they got caught in traffic because of an accident. He assured me that he didn’t leave you to die.” He rolled his eyes at that last part. “I told him I’d walk you home in the morning.”

“Wha? I’m spending the night here?” Tori’s face went beet red, and he hid it in Koga’s back.

“You got a problem with that?” Koga asked as he finished setting up the blanket nest. “Would you rather walk home in this weather?”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant.” Tori mumbled, letting go of Koga in favor of crawling into the nest of blankets.

Koga lifted him up and set him down on the ground. “You gotta share with me.” He grabbed the tv remote and plopped down on the chair. He grabbed Tori by his wrist and pulled him into his lap.

Tori squealed, and hid his face in his hands. “Don’t just manhandle me like that!” He huffed indignantly, though he quieted immediately when Leon hopped up into his lap and when Koga surrounded them in the blanket nest.

“I’ll manhandle you all I want!” Koga snapped back stubbornly. “Don’t tell me what to do, chibi.”

“Hmmph! I’ll tell you what to do all I want! You can’t stop me!” Tori wrinkled his nose as he snuggled up against Koga and deep into the warm blankets.

“Haah?! You really think I can’t stop you?!” Koga rolled his eyes and pulled Tori’s face close against his. He kissed him gently, taking care not to handle him too roughly.

Tori pulled away from Koga after a moment, his green eyes wide and surprised. “Meh, whatever.” He laid down against Koga as he reclined the chair, resting his head on his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time until they drifted off to sleep, Tori snuffling in his sleep and Koga snoring like a freight train passing by.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I guess I ship Koga/Tori now! This was fun to write??? These two would probably bicker endlessly tbh


End file.
